


Semidioses

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Percy Jackson AU, Semidioses, plance ligero, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Pidge puso mucha resistencia cuando supo del origen de su sangre, esperaba que el lobo solitario recién llegado no pusiera su mundo de cabeza.Keith solo espera adaptarse al campamento Mestizo, no quería estar en ese lugar, pero eran ordenes de sus padres.





	Semidioses

Pidge era una chica orgullosa de si misma, amaba lo que era, lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Había personas que no estaban para nada contentas con la cuna en la que nacieron, había quienes negaban lo que había en su sangre. Pidge no era así.

Antes de saber incluso su verdadero linaje, ella ya amaba todo lo relacionado con su "verdadero yo", a pesar de sus leves problemas para adaptarse al resto de sus compañeros, sabía como domarlos y mantenerlos felices, llegando a acuerdos justos en debates escolares o propuestas directivas, no era muy fanática de estár con sus compañeros persiguiendo y arrebatándose un balón, pero amaba realizar estrategias y planes para ellos, era algo genial usar las probabilidades para los deportes, pero sobre todo eso, amaba las ciencias (con una clara preferencia hacia la astrofísica, cabe aclarar).

Estar rodeada por los libros que su padre le traía a escondidas de su trabajo era como el paraíso para ella. Irónicamente, había nacido con el típico defecto visual de la mayoría de los semidioses, y su THDA tampoco la ayudaba mucho; cuando fue llamada al Campamento Mestizo, no pudo estár más felíz.

Había dolido como el infierno haber dejado a su padre y hermano, pero en el Campamento Mestizo podía ser ella misma, era el lugar en el que encajaba. No la miraban mal por saber demasiado, no se reían de ella cuando paseaba de un lado a otro con los libros (¡Bendita sea! Podía leer datos increíbles en griego antiguo), no la criticaban por su mala vista o por sus anteojos de gruesa montura, no soltaban alaridos de desesperación cuando se detenía para leer una palabra cuyas letras parecían estár en una fiesta disco de los 80's, y no rodaban los ojos cuando ella se la vivía buscando algo que hacer.

El hijo de Poseidón era un poco arrogante, algo coqueto como su padre, pero Lance era un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera y armar reuniones increíbles, y claro, era el mejor nadador del campamento.

El hijo de Hefesto era alto, tenía apariencia ruda, pero no tardabas en enterarte de que Hunk era casi una bendición para el campamento, encargado de la bienvenida a los semidioses y el diseño de nuevas armas para futuros entrenamientos.

El hijo de Zeus era un chico impecable, era apuesto, bondadoso, el liderazgo corría por sus venas, e irónicamente, el lado más característico de su padre (Anda, a lo que Pidge había leído, Zeus había visitado más camas que cualquier otro dios) no estaba presente en él. Era cierto que había muchas chicas detrás de Shiro, pero él nunca se había aprovechado, era una persona muy caballerosa. Y tal cual que con sus padres, Pidge se había vuelto la favorita de Shiro, tratándola como una hija o hermana menor.

Había una de las hijas de Afrodita que más destacaba por su hermosa piel oscura y cabellera blanca, Allura era sin duda alguna la hija más popular de la diosa de la belleza, pero no por eso era arrogante. Bueno, un poco, era obvio que la chica se amaba, pero nunca trataba mal al resto. Pidge admitía que Allura y el hijo de Ares hacían una linda pareja. Allura y Lotor eran envidiables.

Romelle era un rayo de sol, después de todo, era hija de Apolo. Podía controlar su alegría fácilmente, su tenía ninguna duda de que la rubia era un ser extremadamente puro.

Rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo James perseguir a su compañero de entrenamiento con la espada/bolígrafo que Hunk había creado recientemente. James era un chico agradable, ambos se comprendían. Querían enorgullecer a sus padres, deseaban ser reconocidos.

Curiosamente, era hijo de Ares. Y para nadie era secreto que su madre y Ares se detestaban a causa de sus puntos de vista diferentes frente a la guerra.

No le preocupaba mucho. Su madre adoraba a James por que, según la diosa, "No tiene la cabeza vacía de su padre".

Estaba alegre con el legado en sus hombros, estaba alegre por ser hija de la diosa Atenea.

Su vida era perfecta.

Quizá le perturbaba ligeramente el hecho de que algunos semidioses mantenían relaciones entre si, teniendo en cuenta que todos sus padre eran en su mayoría hermanos y que si salías con alguien era probable que estuvieses saliendo con un primo. Así que lo mejor era ignorar eso para evitar traumas.

Sus planes como eterna estudiante y protectora del mundo de los semidioses estaban fijos.

Era hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia.

Estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para probarle a todos que la sangre de su madre corría fervientemente por sus venas.

Dispuesta a conquistar retos o profecías.

Dispuesta a mantener ese perfecto orden y lista para eliminar cualquier distractor.

O eso había pensado al inicio.

¿Cómo eliminar los ojos oscuros y desinteresados que acababan de llegar al Campamento?

Piel pálida, ojos oscuros, ropa completamente negra, aura sombría y una curiosa mullet en su cabello rebelde.

El lobo solitario recién llegado había robado inmediatamente la atención de la hija de Atenea.

Miró con curiosidad como el chico salía de la oficina del (generalmente ebrio) director Coran con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su suéter, el gorro cubría su cabeza, sus mechones de cabello oscuro se asomaban mientras trataban de cubrir su frente.

Pidge perdió el hilo de la conversación que supuestamente mantenía con Romelle.

El recién llegado sintió su mirada, se quedó quieto y volteó hacia los ojos miel que brillaban en curiosidad.

Como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo una travesura, Pidge giró su rostro, su rostro estaba caliente, sin duda avergonzada por ser descubierta.

Romelle siguió con la charla, quizá estaba nuevamente intentando convencerla de unirse al Comité de bienvenida junto con ella y Hunk. Pidge miró de reojo que el chico de la mullet la miraba mientras seguía con su camino, desapareciendo en el bosque del campamento.

Al día siguiente, no podía haber nada peor. Pidge se sentía en la imperiosa necesidad de ver nuevamente al chico. La vista se despegaba de las antiguas hojas del libro prestado por Hunk y se mantenía en la orilla del bosque, anhelando secretamente la aparición de los ojos oscuros.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la hora de la comida había llegado, solo fue consciente de eso por la llamada de Shiro. Dió un último vistazo al bosque, ¿Dónde estaría aquél chico?

Nadie hablaba del chico nuevo, ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación?

Soltó una risa ante la mirada confundida de Lance durante la comida, probablemente ella había permanecido horas mirando el bosque en vano, claro, estaba segura de que alguien que ejercía tanta atracción en ella solo podía ser imaginario. O la tierra.

No era correcto.

Atenea era una diosa pura, nunca entrometida en relaciones carnales. Pidge no debía ni siquiera pensar en eso.

¿Atraída por un chico? Claro, y luego Lance comenzaría a decir que odiaba el agua y que viviría en un desierto.

Además, suponiendo que el apuesto chico era real, probablemente era un típico bad boy, esos que le generaban dolores de cabeza a Pidge.

Lo mejor era, sin duda, ignorar lo que había ocurrido.

Dos días después del encuentro con el chico, Pidge se encontraba practicando con su espada/ bolígrafo, aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Es que carecía de lógica, ¿Cómo podía una espada transformarse en una pluma funcional?

— ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas, Pidge! —escuchó el gruñido agotado de Lotor.

— ¡No es mi culpa que deje de ser espada cuando intento atacarte!

Generalmente, todos los entrenamientos con Lotor tenían buenos resultados, el joven era un genio del combate, pero ese resultaba particularmente estresante.

Lotor suspiró.

—Quizá debas volver a tu práctica con el gancho, creo que tus brazos son demasiado débiles para la espada.

Pidge soltó un gruñido.

—Levantaré la espada y te la meteré por el culo.

Lotor formó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tus brazos de enana te lo permitirán?

Pidge guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego lanzarse sobre Lotor e intentar golpearlo, Lotor imitó sus movimientos, dándole leves golpes en los brazos y bloqueando los pequeños puños como podía.

A los minutos entre manotazos, Pidge se dejó caer al suelo, respirando entrecortada. Lotor la miró con superioridad, al menos hasta que la castaña se quitó un zapato que acabó estrellado en el rostro del hijo de Ares.

—No estoy seguro de si serás mi cuñada favorita u odiada —volvió a comentar Lotor mientras frotaba su mano en su ahora rojo rostro, intentando aliviar el dolor.

Antes de que Pidge pudiese decir algo, Romelle apareció llamando a Lotor, reprendiéndolo por haber hecho una broma a los campistas más jóvenes, entre ellos su hermano Bandor.

Lotor rodó los ojos y la siguió, murmurando entre dientes algo sobre dar vino al director Coran para librarse del castigo.

—¿Mamá también tenía los brazos cortos?

Preguntó Pidge al aire para si misma. Se paró lentamente y comenzó a buscar su espada, maldiciendo el hecho de que estaba en forma de bolígrafo y que había desaparecido, maldiciendo el haber dejado sus anteojos en su cabaña, y maldiciendo que su bolígrafo era verde. Encontrarlo sería un dolor en su cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos decidió bajar por la pequeña colina que estaba cerca de ella, quizá en artilugio se había ido rodando. Una figura de pelaje negro cayó sobre ella.

Antes de que pudiese analizar al animal sobre ella, la criatura había empezado a lamer su rostro.

No se preocupaba mucho, el árbol protector estaba en buen estado, así que las criaturas no podrían entrar.

El lobo que estaba sobre ella la miró mostrando sus dientes, Pidge lo acarició detrás de la oreja, provocando que este cayera de lado, pidiendo más cariño, el cuál, obviamente, le fue concedido.

—Me recuerdas a BaeBae —sonrió Pidge— Ahora, amiguito. ¿Has visto mi bolígrafo?

—¡Kosmo!— al escuchar la nueva voz, el lobo se alejó de ella.

La pesadilla de Pidge había vuelto. El chico de la mullet. ¿Entonces era real? Pidge sintió un leve mareo, aturdida.

El desconocido sonrió para el lobo, luego miró desconfiado a Pidge, casi pidiendo una explicación a la situación.

—... ¿Eres ilusión del Oráculo?

El joven se descolocó ante la pregunta de Pidge, ¿Hablaba en serio? La chica frente a él no parecía burlarse, estaba más bien confundida. Se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Eres una ninfa?

—Uh, no... —Pidge se colocó de pie y acercó su mano— Me llamo Pidge.

El joven guardó silencio y agachó la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Estaba buscando mi espada. Un bolígrafo/espada, de hecho —volvió a hablar.

El desconocido rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un artilugio verde, entregándoselo casi de inmediato.

—Increíble. Perdí por completo de vista esa cosa —dijo alegre la castaña, ignorando la pequeña corriente eléctrica que había recorrido por sus dedos cuando rozó la mano del chico, ignorando lo fría que era su mano— Gracias.

—Kosmo lo encontró —murmuró el chico.

—Gracias, Kosmo —sonrió. Hubo segundos de silencio, necesitaba saber quién era, el porque estaba ahí, ¿También era un semidiós? Bueno, era obvio, sino no estaría ahí, trataba de generar una pregunta en su mente, pero todas parecían ser tontas.

— Keith —la voz del joven sonó repentinamente— Mi nombre es Keith.

Pidge sonrió al escucharlo, para luego volver a extender la mano hacia él.

—Genial. Entonces asumiré que acabas de llegar, ¿Ya te dieron la bienvenida? ¿Te reclamó tu padre o madre Dios?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—Se de quien soy hijo, pero no es necesario que lo anuncien a todos los del campamento —lucía incómodo— Hablé con el director, o al menos eso creo. Él estaba...

—¿Borracho? —Keith asintió— Es inicio de año, generalmente le deja todo el trabajo al subdirector Kolivan y se queda en su despacho bebiendo.

—¿Y cómo es posible que sea director?

—¿Contacto celestial? —Pidge se encogió de hombros— ¿Te dieron el tour por el campamento?

Los tour solo se daban a los de primer año, chicos de 12 y 13 años, ella incluso lo había recibido. Si eras mayor, debías hacerlo solo o buscar ayuda por tu cuenta, el Comité de bienvenida no tenía la obligación de mostrar las instalaciones, pero Romelle solía hacerse cargo.

Keith volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Entendido —Pidge asintió— ¿Quieres que te muestre el campamento?

—... ¿Puedes hacerlo? Creí que estabas entrenando —Pidge lo miró confundida, ¿Cómo sabía eso?— ¡No! ¡No es lo que crees! —casi gritó Keith al ver la mirada de Pidge— Es que... estás llena de tierra.

Pidge miró su ropa atentamente. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y con un poco de sangre, su armadura tenía algunos raspones muy notorios, su cabello estaba completamente enredado y esponjado (probablemente producto de la humedad del ambiente), y sus manos estaban llenas de tierra. Se preguntó si su rostro estaba en las mismas condiciones. Luego recordó el pequeño charco de lodo en la cima de la colina, Lotor probablemente la había tirado y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

"Linda primera impresión, Katie" pensó sarcásticamente.

—No hay problema, puedo darme una ducha y ser tu guía —Keith la miró, preguntándose si hablaba en serio y podía ayudarlo— Estoy en el Comité de bienvenida.

Era una vil mentira, y si Romelle se enteraba, ella acabaría guiando semidioses por el bosque.

Keith asintió y Pidge le pidió que se quedase ahí, no tardaría mucho en darse una ducha.

—¿Es una cita? —la voz de Keith sonó en un susurro confundido, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose furiosamente al pensar que la castaña lo había escuchado, afortunadamente para él, Pidge ya subía la colina.

Pidge sonrió mirándolo de reojo, alegre por haber conocido el nombre del desconocido, y también alegre por saber que su mente no se había revelado contra ella creando alucinaciones sobre apuestos emos campistas.

Sus pies se detuvieron.

"Madre se enojará si se entera de esto"

Al acabar el tour y el día, Pidge no podía estár más felíz, y para cerrar un buen día, disfrutaba de la cena con sus amigos, mirando de vez en cuando a Keith sentado a un lado del subdirector Kolivan y del profesor Thace, ambos hablaban sobre algún tema desconocido mientras cenaban.

—¿Pidge?

La castaña volteó hacia Lance.

—... Opino que está bien— comentó fingiendo que había prestado atención.

Lance gimió ofendido mientras señalaba su pecho dramáticamente.

—¡Ignoraste la interesantísima charla que tu apuesto amigo Lancey Lance te ofrecía!

—Si te prestaba atención — dijo solo para calmar al moreno.

Lance se dejó caer sobre los hombros de la castaña, acercando su rostro y fingiendo el llanto.

—¡Y me mientes! — se giró y se dejó caer aún más, encorvando a Pidge.

—Shiro... —suplicó por ayuda Pidge. Takashi asintió.

—El director Coran nos pidió guiar al estudiante nuevo y darle advertencias sobre salir.

—¿Y el Comité?

—Tu sabes, asunto de los 3 grandes —sonrió Hunk— Pero eso no impedirá que le organicemos una pequeña fiesta.

—¿Los tres grandes?

—Si —se repuso Lance mientras se levantaba un poco y acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Pidge— Ya sabes, quienes derrotaron a Kronos. ¡Yo! Como el increíble hijo de Poseidón, Shiro: hijo de Zeus... y el niño mullet nuevo es hijo de Hades.

Oh, la cereza del pastel. Atenea amaría que su hija rompiese las reglas de castidad con un hijo de Hades.

Pero a Pidge poco le importó en ese momento. Volteó para ver como el ebrio director Coran se dejaba caer sobre Keith.

El joven la miró sonriendo algo incómodo por el adulto en sus hombros. Pidge sonrió de vuelta, esto provocó que Keith mirase hacia otra dirección, avergonzado.

Y a pesar del poco alumbrado lugar, Pidge notó el sonrojo en Keith.

Y admitió que le gustaban las mejillas rojas en el rostro del hijo de Hades, y quizá algo más.


End file.
